


give it to me (whiplash)

by sympa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demons, Grim Reapers, M/M, chaos insues, doyoung is a grim reaper who is perpetually grumpy, jaehyun is a demon who likes to mess with doyoung and flirts 24/7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympa/pseuds/sympa
Summary: doyoung (a grim reaper, mind you) finds himself being more and more charmed by the (horrible, horrible) demon that always seems to show up at the worst possible times.





	give it to me (whiplash)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gudesanha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudesanha/gifts), [dunkshots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkshots/gifts).



> hello! i haven't wrote anything in SO long so i'm excited to be publishing this! it's gonna be a pretty short (a couple chapters) but u enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> this is very loosely based on goblin (but i did have this idea before i watched goblin haha)

doyoung checked his watch. it had long stopped working (if he could remember correctly, the last time he saw the minute hand moving was in the late 1800s, impatiently waiting in line for something he could not seem to recall), but that did not stop him from looking at it as he always seemed to do. doyoung ran his hands down his sleek, black wool coat. it was a sort of heirloom, something he had pulled off one of the bodies that hadn’t been his to guide. now that he thought about it, the decision to keep it was a bit odd- but that was in the past. reaching into his coat’s pockets, doyoung pulled out a small slip of paper. on the piece of paper was a name, date, cause of death, and short description of the physical appearance of the person.

in his first few years of being a grim reaper, doyoung had always dreaded the time that would lead up to a person’s death. a meticulous and detail-oriented person, doyoung had also always made it a habit to arrive at the crime scene a few minutes beforehand (just to get a head start on soul harvesting and all that, you know?). yet, even now, a mere 400 years after his _amateur_ years had passed, doyoung couldn’t help but feel a bit disgusted as he reviewed the card. why was it him that was stuck with deaths in correlation with murder and tragedy? all his other acquaintances seemed to only deal with those of natural deaths. doyoung envied them.

making sure that he was hidden in plain sight (with the help of a small ring on his left index finger), doyoung waited once again for the crime to occur. according to the card, it would happen at any time then.

and as if doyoung was a god (which was _quite_ debatable), his prediction became true. in that cold and abandoned parking lot on that dreadful winter night, a car suddenly sped through with a sudden halt, a broken door quickly kicked out. doyoung gave up a small, deep groan as he watched a nicely dressed young man exit out of the car. how many times had he seen such scenes occur?

the man got out of the car swiftly, an annoyed frown plastered onto his face. with trembling hands, the man opened the car’s trunk. from doyoung’s view, he could only see the upper half of the victim’s face. sighing to himself, doyoung stood up from the parking barrier that he had previously been sitting on. the card he held in his hand felt as if it was getting warmer and warmer with each second that passed. in the past, doyoung had always joked that on winter nights like these, the card acted like a hot pack of some sort. his coworkers found the comment dumb.

doyoung’s bland musings were soon interrupted by the cry of a young man, presumably the one with the name on the card he held. “fuck man,” the voice called out, a bit pained if not, quiet. “why the fuck did you stab me? you’re fucking crazy!”

rolling his eyes at the man’s dying comments, doyoung took a few more steps towards the victim, being careful not to step in the patches of snow that littered the ground. the slip of paper in his pocket was now burning hot. any moment now, the life in the man’s eyes would drain and doyoung would suddenly become visible to the man’s eyes. doyoung could predict what the man would say after that. _‘oh, who are you? am i dead? no, i can’t be, can i? how can i talk to you then?’_

once the presumed murderer sped off in his torn down car, doyoung bent down to be at eye level with the victim. the smell of alcohol was still strong even as the man died, something that made doyoung giggle a bit. on the man’s chin and back of his hand were dried bloody marks. doyoung guessed that the man had tried to wipe off the blood that spurted out of his mouth when he was first stabbed.

“am i dead?” doyoung heard the man say after one more final living cough. standing up and straightening his jacket (as he always did), doyoung put on his best fake smile and looked down at the now-dead man.

“that’s a bit of a complicated question, i’m afraid. though, i can tell you for sure, you’re certainly not ali-“

“oh no, you’re not. i do expect a thank you for my services though. just saved you from dying really pathetically. getting stabbed in a dingy bar? really? that’s so pathetic.” the voice that uttered those words had come out of nowhere, interrupting the monologue that doyoung had memorised ever since he had realised that he was a grim reaper. furrowing his brows, doyoung looked up to meet the gaze of… a demon?

the _thing_ couldn’t have cared less about doyoung, however. he bent down to help the mortal up, bending his knees as if the human was a small child and wiped a small trail of blood that ran down the man’s forehead. “take care, man. don’t get stabbed again.” and with a small snap of his fingers, the man was gone, and all that was left was a small pool of blood-stained melted snow, a few abandoned cars, doyoung, and the demon.

it took a few mere seconds before doyoung could say anything. “excuse me. who. who are you?” doyoung stuttered, subconsciously feeling his pocket for the card he had only moments before. the card was gone.

now, as doyoung looked a bit harder (his eyes was admittedly not the best), he could make out a strange, red aura coming off the demon. so yes, it really was a demon.

“oh, poor grim reaper. sorry i had to bust in on your job like that. but it’s just been… so long since i’ve done something _good_. you get me, right?” the demon walked closer and smiled. doyoung was a bit taken aback. did he find the demon somewhat endearing? “the name is jung jaehyun. haven’t heard of it? good. i don’t come across your kind too often…” jaehyun trailed off, now standing a few feet away from doyoung. doyoung couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated by the man’s words. the way he spoke, it just seemed… different.

but, doyoung quickly realised that his job was now severely fucked.

“alright, mr. jung jaehyun, or whatever you want to call yourself. why the hell did you even revive that man? do you know how much work it takes to file these reports? do you know the countless hours it takes to organise them?” turning to look the other way, doyoung was now painfully aware that jaehyun’s face was only inches away from his own. even though he was a grim reaper, the emotional effects that mortals also possessed were still evident on his face. his cheeks burned- what a pity.

“poor you.” jaehyun rolled his eyes playfully, taking a step back so that doyoung could finally catch his breath. “but frankly, i couldn’t care less. you lot are such entitled brats, you know that? you receive some dumb weekly paycheck from the man upstairs while all i get from him is _this_.” jaehyun waved his hands around in the air as if that was supposed to do something. “whatever! i hope to see you again some time soon, grim reaper. you’re kind of cute.” and with another snap of his fingers, he was gone.

doyoung was a bit flustered. finding that his palms were now starting to sweat, doyoung wiped them on his coat in anger. how dare he let himself get worked up over this! he had always heard of rumours and stories over grim reapers being screwed over by such creatures, but never realised that it might actually happen to him. fuck. there would now be an empty glass cup in doyoung’s office- with no owner as the victim who was supposed to drink it was now gone. what was he supposed to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> please talk to me! leave comments or anything you want <3
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/haknyeonism)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhunyeon)


End file.
